A Second Chance at Love
by Rowena of Naxen
Summary: Kel always though she would be the one to marry Dom, but that didn't happen. She'd given up on love...until she met charming knight Aiden of Deerhorn. Could he be her second chance? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of my new story! Since Tammy has never described a Tortallan wedding, please bear with me that they have wedding receptions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. However, Aiden and the fief Deerhorn are my own creations.**

A Second Chance at Love: Chapter One

Aiden wasn't going anywhere particular, just wandering through the palace. He was basking in the warm spring air and enjoying being back home after five years as a part of the Tortallan embassy in Tusaine.

He came to a split in the corridor and turned left, vaguely remembering that this was either the way to the chapel or to the doors leading to the gardens, either of which seemed fine to him, so he was somewhat surprised when he heard what sounded like crying.

He sped up a little bit, his footfalls echoing against the stone walls as the sniffling noise got louder. He turned a corner impatiently and almost ran into a young woman almost as tall as him who had her face in her hands. She looked up when he approached, revealing hazel eyes swimming with tears.

"I'm sorry," Aiden said quickly, and the woman sniffled again. He paused as she took a breath. "Are you okay?"

She ran the back of her hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears but leaving her eyes red and puffy. "I'm fine," she murmured, looking down as though embarrassed.

Aiden didn't want to pry, and in any other situation he would have turned and left, but something about this sad young woman compelled him to stay and try to help her.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Her response was sharper this time. "Yes," she said. "I'm fine. I was just at my friends wedding, and I guess I was being a little…emotional."

That explained her silk shirt and embroidered tunic, Aiden thought, though that wasn't what a lady would normally wear to a wedding.

"Oh," he said, at a loss. Why would she be hiding outside if she were just happy for her friend? He decided not to ask that, instead sticking out his hand and saying**,** "I'm Aiden. Sir Aiden of Deerhorn."

She shook his hand politely, displaying the scars that crisscrossed her palm and fingers. "Keladry of Mindelean."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelean? The Protector of the Small?"

She didn't blush, just shook her head as if at an old annoyance. "I really don't like the title. It's just Kel."

"Kel, then." Aiden said with a smile she didn't return. He didn't think the nickname fit her, but he wasn't going to call her anything else since he didn't know her. She turned to look uneasily behind her, as if she needed to go somewhere.

"Am I keeping you from something?"

Kel looked startled. "The reception**,** but it's all right," she said hastily. "I don't really want to go."

Aiden was a bit puzzled as to why she would be crying at a wedding but not want to go to the reception, so he nodded.

"I mean, I should go." Kel continued. "Dom may not notice if he doesn't see me, but Neal will, and he'll wonder…"

"Neal of Queenscove?" Aiden interrupted, remembering his childhood playmate.

"Yes," Kel looked up at him, unleashing the full power of her wide eyes. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, though I doubt he remembers me. We used to play together when we were young."

Kel nodded, absorbing this. "He'll wonder if I don't show up," she repeated. "And then he'll come looking for me, which would be a shame, because he shouldn't miss his cousin's wedding." She looked back toward the door that Aiden suddenly remembered was a side entrance to a fair sized dining room, which must be where the reception was. "But I really don't want to go. I'd rather go riding."

Aiden hesitated before speaking. "If you like, I could go let Neal know you're not going. Just slip in to tell him," he offered. "If that would be helpful."

Kel looked extremely grateful. "Would you? Just- just tell him I've gone for a ride, he won't question it, he knows I hate parties." She almost smiled. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Aiden said. "It will give me a chance to see him again."

This time Kel did smile, though it was halfhearted and small and seemed very sad. "Thanks." She said. "That's really…nice."

"Don't mention it," Aiden said, and with a touch to her shoulder he was down the hall and into the reception room.

Aiden was glad the first dance was over by the time he entered the room. The dance floor was filled with swirling couples in an array of finery, so he went mostly unnoticed as he slipped inside and looked for his old friend. He recognized Neal's distinctive profile and started to where the knight was sitting, his hand over the smaller hand of a woman who Aiden guessed was a Yamani based on her kimono style dress and curtain of dark hair. He crossed the room quickly and tapped Neal on the shoulder.

He looked up in shock. "What- Aiden? Aiden of Deerhorn?" Neal asked.

"The one and only."

Neal jumped to his feet in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Here as in Tortall or 'here' as in this wedding that I was clearly not invited to?"

"Both." Neal said with a grin.

"I'm back from the embassy, so I get to stay in Tortall for a while." Aiden explained. "And I wouldn't be here, but I ran into a young lady outside by the name of Keladry of Mindelean who wanted me to let you know that she wasn't going to be coming to the reception." Neal's face was settling into a scowl, so Aiden hurried on. "She didn't want you to come looking for her, but she said you'd understand because she doesn't like parties."

Neal sighed. "I understand that Kel's dislike of social events has nothing to do with why she isn't here, yes."

"Neal," the lady next to him chastised, taking a hand off her swollen belly and putting it in his. "You could at least try to be compassionate."

"I am compassionate, Yuki," Neal grumbled. "It's just upsetting, that's all."

She gave a half smile in Aiden's direction, then glared at Neal. "You could bother to introduce me to your friend, Nealan."

Neal shook his head. "I'm worried about Kel, you're worried about introductions. Figures."

"Of course, I'm worried about Kel too!" Yuki sounded indignant. "But we are at a party after all, and you ought to introduce me to your friend."

"Aiden, may I introduce you to my wife, Lady Yukimi?" Aiden offered his hand, and Yuki shook it gently. "Yuki, this is Sir Aiden of Deerhorn. We knew each other when we were children."

"Lovely to meet you." Yuki said.

"The pleasure's mine." Aiden replied.

"If this is all over, can we return to the matter at hand?" Neal said, agitated. "Why did Kel say she wasn't coming?"

"She said she was just a little emotional over the wedding, and she didn't want to go to the reception. She didn't say why." Aiden kind of felt like he was being interrogated.

Yuki raised a delicate eyebrow. Neal voiced her thoughts. "Kel? Emotional?"

"That's what she said. I mean, she was crying."

This time Yuki spoke over Neal. "She was crying?"

Aiden looked to Neal, alarmed, and he explained. "Kel rarely cries. Well, try never. I mean, I've seen her get a cut up her whole arm so deep you can see the bone and not cry once."

Aiden winced. "Are you sure? I mean-"

"I hope Dom knows what he's done." The words sounded scornful but Yuki's face didn't change.

"You know he doesn't," Neal sighed, sinking into his chair. "If he did, we wouldn't be in this whole mess."

"Can you please explain to me what is going on?"

Yuki let out a soft breath. "Kel won't like that we**'**re telling you, and she hasn't technically told us, but she…she had feelings for Dom." Her voice was as soft as a feather falling. "But she never told him, because they're close friends, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She had to go to the wedding, but I don't think she could bring herself to come here."

"And she knew-" Neal's voice was loud, and Yuki shushed him. "She knew that if she didn't come, I'd go looking for her, because honestly, were worried about her."

"And I can't go chasing after her, though I'd like to," Yuki joked, her hands resting on her belly. Neal beamed at his wife, and Aiden felt a twinge of jealousy at Neal's upcoming fatherhood, though he was mostly thrilled for his old friend.

"I'm sure she'll be alright." Aiden said quietly. "She said she was going to go for a ride, I think."

"That will calm her down, you know that." Yuki murmured. She turned to Aiden. "Neal doesn't need to worry, but he does anyway. Kel can take care of herself."

"I'm sure she can." Aiden grinned. "I should probably go before the happy couple wonders who I am."

"We'll catch up later," Neal said, shaking his hand.

Aiden walked away with a smile on his face**.** When he'd left that morning he'd never expected anything this exciting to happen. He felt sorry for Kel, but he also couldn't wait to see her again.

**So there you have it. Thanks a million to Navigator101 for an amazing job beta-reading and for giving Aiden a name and putting up with hearing about all of my plot bunnies! Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the setting, although Aiden is my own creation, as is his fief.**

A Second Chance at Love: Chapter Two

Kel liked the rhythm of the practice.

_Sit up straight, lance in front, arm strong, and focus_. She nudged Peachblossom gently and he started to trot forward.

_See the ring, only the ring. Position the lance-watch the ring-there!_

She shook the willow ring to the end of her lance and grabbed it off as she rode back down the field, stopping to tie it up again so she could continue her practice. She liked that about jousting-it was automatic. You did what you were supposed to do, used the technique, practiced, and got a result. It was explainable and predictable, unlike life, especially hers at the moment.

Also, the last place Dom would be was on the jousting field. He loathed the sport, and Neal wasn't particularly fond of it either.

She was turning Peachblossom to start again when she heard an unexpected voice.

"You're good, you know."

Kel spun on the horse. "Beg pardon?"

A grinning man walked up to the fence, the sun glinting off his hair, making it shine like polished wood. "You're good at jousting. I might have to challenge you later."

Her brain finally kicked in and she recognized him. "Aiden?" she gasped. How had she not realized who this was before? She'd only met him a few days ago, and she wasn't at all forgetful—but in the sun, rather than in a dark hallway, he looked different, more vibrant, especially against the backdrop of the rolling green fields. Almost like a painting. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you for a moment."

He shrugged. "It's fine. The last time we talked, you were..." he seemed to be searching for the correct word. "A tad distracted."

Kel frowned at his tone. He seemed like he knew something he hadn't known before. "What do you mean?"

Aiden smiled. "That I forgive you for not recognizing me after our enthralling two-minute conversation."

Kel smiled just a little, looking down. "It's the sunlight," she murmured. "You look different in the sunlight."

"What?" Aiden actually sounded shocked, the teasing lilt to his voice gone.

She looked up in shock. Mithros, tell me he didn't hear that! "Nothing," she said.

"Right." Aiden clearly didn't believe her, but it didn't seem like he was going to press her for more information.

"Kel!" Her former knight-master's voice was loud as he called her name.

"Yes?"

"Are you done with the field?" Raoul asked kindly.

Kel turned to look at Aiden, who was smiling as simply as ever. "You can have it."

She trotted Peachblossom off the field while Raoul made a show of dodging her horse's teeth. Aiden laughed, and Raoul frowned at him. "It's nothing to laugh at, Aiden of Deerhorn. That horse can bite, and he doesn't like anyone but Kel."

"Be nice to him!" Kel scolded affectionately stroking Peachblossom's mane. She guided him up to Aiden, who put out his hand to stroke the horse.

"He looks harmless,"

Kel was looking worried. "Please be careful, Peachblossom does have a bit of a temper, his old owner hurt him…" she trailed off as she saw that her horse wasn't trying to bite Aiden, in fact, Peachblossom seemed to enjoy having his mane petted.

"See? He's harmless." Aiden said. "At least, he seems to like me."

"He does." Kel agreed. It would have been nice, if it wasn't so uncharacteristic for her horse.

***

"Kel, he was probably just flirting with you." Yuki said calmly. Shinko nodded her agreement.

"What?" Kel couldn't accept that. "No one flirts with me, ever."

"I could have sworn Neal told me about a certain sweetheart of yours…Cleon, I believe his name was?"

Kel flushed a little, and Shinko tittered. "That was different. No men flirt with me now. Especially not men like Aiden of Deerhorn."

"Aiden?" Yuki fixed Kel with a stare.

"Aiden of Deerhorn…didn't he just get back from Tusaine?" Shinko asked. Yuki nodded, and Shinko whirled to face Kel. "That's who we're talking about? He was flirting with you?"

"Well, I don't think he was, but Yuki seems to think—"

"Kel, trust me, he was."

Shinko smiled. "He's very handsome, and Deerhorn is very prosperous. He would be a good match for you."

Kel leapt to her feet. "You are not starting on the matchmaking think again! I don't want a match, I don't want romance, I just want to be left alone for now."

"Sit down, Kel. You know we would never do anything you didn't approve of." Yuki said solemnly.

"We just want you to be happy," Shinko added. "And lately, well…"

"Lately you haven't been happy." Yuki pointed out.

Kel looked down. "I know."

When she finally left the princess's apartments, promising to come by the next day and yes, she would tell them if anything else happened with Aiden, she reflected on the conversation. She knew she hadn't been happy lately; she'd had to pretend she was glad that the man she loved was marrying someone else. And yet today, she hadn't been completely desolate.

One thing had made her happy: the look in Aiden's grey eyes as he patted her horse's mane.

**There's chapter two! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed chapter one, I appreciated it so much, and special thanks to ****Navigator101**** for being an awesome beta! I'm sorry for the misspelling of "Mindelan" last chapter, which ****DomLuver**** pointed out.**

**I'd also like to say you're so lucky Kel and Aiden weren't trapped in a snowstorm or something, there's two and a half feet outside my house!**

**Also, head over to the Men Of Tortall forum (it's Navi's) and check out their monthly JoGeNuDoNaRo challenge, it's really fun!**


End file.
